The Lost Vampire Princess
by Tarakus Deadmerit. Manic Fan
Summary: It was near the turn of the 18th Century when Ranma and his father fell into the pools of fate in Jusnekyo. In the Present Day, Princess Ranma Tepes reunites with her sister, to help rule the Vampire Bund, trying to avoid all sorts of political quagmires, with their fierce and loyal protectors at their side. Can Ranma prove she has what it takes to be a Vampire Princess?
1. The Tepes Sisters Reunite

**The Lost Royal**

**Tarakus Deadmerit. Manic Fan**

Disclaimer: Well folks, looks like I'm at it again. I'm writing a useless piece of quality art. 私私が意味を持つ日本の翻訳必要です。

I just said I need a better Japanese Translator. Well, you're all probably wondering if this crossover is a regular one. Who said anything about regular? Anyways, this piece is rated M due to violence, and possible lemons.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Worst and the Best, meet the Mediocre (Mina Ţepeş reunites with her Sister)<p>

**May 27, 1695**

It was all Ranma could do to keep her anger contained, after hearing what Genma had done to her. Genma had used a potion developed by Lucretia to change the sex of Ranma, just to he could "train" Ranma. It turned out that the Conman Martial Artist really was desperate for an heir for his school. Oh, the immersion in the Spring of Drowned Girl corrected the change, and the body's female age to where it should be, but still, Ranma did her best to humiliate Genma. The Vampire Princess did exactly that, slamming her moronic Panda father into the ground, and leaving him there.

**Present Day**

Ranma looked down at the amulet bracelet adorning his wrist. It was with this bracelet that Ranma had gained control of his or her curse, using it as a trigger, instead of water, and by using it to change the appearance of the clothing he or she wore to match the gender at the moment. But once that bracelet came off, he or she was stuck like that. There was no going around that. Ranma quietly thought back to when he had picked up his teammate, a Chinese Amazon named Xian Pu. She also went by the name Shampoo.

_Flashback_

Ranma wandered into the Joketsuzokou village roughly 25 years after her condition had been partly corrected. The reason behind this visit, was because she had heard rumors of an old Amazon vampire named Kou Lon, who knew many secrets behind the Jusenkyo curses, and ways to conceal and control them. One day, while fnishing the amulet that Ranma was working on, Kou Lon wanted to show her the local village tournment. No surprise that a certain gluttonous Panda vampire had appeared, eating up the prize, pissing the winner, a hot girl with lavender hair, and a bust that had Ranma running for her money.

"Damn baka father is eating all of..."

"Xian Pu's prize? I think that's obvious, Princess Ranma." Cologne responded.

Ranma looked at the old ghoul. "How the hell did you know I was a Ţepeş?"

Cologne cackled. "You're a spitting image of our true queen and princess, Lucretia, and Mina. I refuse to acknowledge Lord Li. When I do, heh, I'll be dead. Now, then...what do we do about your father?"

"Well, I do want to slowly make my way to where my sister is. I would like Xian Pu to be my bodyguard, and companion." Ranma replied, as a start.

"I think that's doable. And your father?"

Ranma giggled. "I'll simply stuff him in my stuff space."

Xian Pu was overly excited that she was serving one of her Princesses.

_End flashback_

Ranma chuckled as he thought back to that moment. That was when he saw the limo pull up in front of the abandoned cathedral, that he suspected to be his sister's temp quarters.

"Shampoo, our target has arrived. Get ready to check for unauthorized personnel."

"Copy that Ranma." Shampoo replied.

Ranma tapped a blue Topaz gem on a star mount button. An audible click, and one sex and clothing change later, Princess Ranma Tepes of the Vampires was standing where the male with black hair in a pigtail, and Chinese silks. In a red low plunge Chinese silk top that showed off ample clevage, and a black Chinese silk skirt, the Princess changed her hairstyle to one that defined Tepes "ladies". Her hair was unusual, in that it was blond and red streaked, tied into two ponytails, with three ribbons shaped like leaves. She invoked the Uni Sen Ken, and quickly snuck behind the two werewolves, that were supposedly a part of the protection detail. _Oi, Wolfgang hasn't changed much has he?_ Ranma thought, as she spotted a girl who held a basket. Dressed in Victotian era clothing, the seemingly 12 or 13-year old held up a flower. The younger wolf took the flower, and continued on. Ranma noted the girl wore her hair in the same exact style that Ranma wore it, but it was pure pale blond. Her blood-red eyes and fangs creeped Ranma out, but she only needed to look at herself to see purple eyes, and those same fangs on her own jaws.

It was when the wolves left that the girl looked back right at Ranma.

"I know you're here. You might know the Umi Sen Ken, and all, but I can still smell you." The girl said.

Ranma put her arms up in a surrender gesture, and released the Umi Sen Ken.

"You got me, sis. You got me."

The girl's face contorted in surprise. "Ranma!? You're alive!"

"Who's definition?"

"Not Webster's definition, that's for sure." Mina replied.

"So good to see you, but I am afraid I do have a nasty surprise waiting for you. The 'Brother' is also here." Ranma said, reaching for the amulet.

Mina gave Ranma a puzzled loom before she heard the amulet click. Standing in his typical Chinese Silks, was Male Ranma. Mina almost had the decency to faint, but she was so shocked she didn't speak for about 2 minutes, before he changed back, and decided to tag along with Mina.

"How long ago did that happen?" Mina asked inquisitively.

"When I was sixteen. Pops and I went to this curséd training ground in China, called Jusenkyo. Thing was, the pool I fell in, corrected the sex change. This amulet I wear allows me to change sex at will, and change the clothing I wear too."

"And you're the same age as the...nice body...do you have a True Form unlocked?"

"I do. And I have seen yours, sis. I think you and I could've done modeling together, if it hadn't been for our positions in the Vampire government." Ranma replied. Mina heaved a sigh.

"Of course you're right about that." She shook her head, as they walked into a room. Ranma got a good look at Veratos. I keep forgetting that Vera had some jugs, like me and Mina in her true form.

The younger wolf, Akira had just pointed out that Vera was indeed not the princess, then turned and faced two girls who looked a lot alike. The height and chest differences were easy to point out, along with the hair, but other than that, they looked virtually the same.

Everyone gasped in surprise, as Ranma appeared.

"Princess Ranma! This is a major surprise!"

"I wondered how long it would take you, before you recognized me." Ranma replied, smugly.

Akira bowed. "Please...accept my apology, Princess."

Ranma crossed her arms across her chest, under her ample bosom. "There is no need to apologize, and which Princess are you talking to?"

Akira got confused. "Uh...you?"

Ranma grinned. "Damn right. Well, I think we're about to have a nasty security threat. Akira, would you please escourt my sister to safety? Your father and I will handle things here."

As soon as Akira and Mina left, Ranma looked at Wolfgang Regendorf, smirking, as a door exploded and men and women in combat gear rushed in.

"Miss me yet?" Ranma said to the Werewolf, who merely rolled his eyes.

"It's been far too long since we've had any decent amount of action." He replied, flatly.

"Well, with me here, that's about to change. **XIAN PU!**"

Part of the wall next to the beachhead of the raiders blew, revealing Shampoo, hoisting two massive maces, and sporting a deadly look.

"You're gonna pay for attempting to kill my shield-sister's sister!" The vampire spluttered, before she, Wolfgang and Ranma charged into the crowd.

"WHAT SHE SAID! MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma said firing off a ki shot, that took out about 20 of the combat suited soldiers.

_With Akira and Mina_

"Did I miss a spot?" Akira asked Mina, after applying shade gel, and getting poked fun at for being a lolicon, for which he scowled at.

"Right here." Mina said, pointing to her bare chest. She threw on a hood and turned. Besides the hood, the loli Vampire Queen was in a black thong. Akira flushed with rage, regarding her seemingly careless attitude.

_I do hope she doesn't fry, not covering her heart with shade gel._ Akira thought, as he watched his charge disappear.

When the Werewolf nobleman saw the Vampire next, she was on one of the parapets of the steeple. What he had seen her do already, simply blew his mind, as she savagely sank her fangs into a human female assassin, disguised as one of her maids. Soon, a helicopter appeared and the pair hopped in. Inside, already were a bloody mouthed Ranma, a Chinese woman who claimed to be Ranma's bodyguard, and Wolfgang.

"Sis, I can only assume that you knew this attack was going to happen ahead of time." Mina said to Ranma.

"Yeah. I had sources inside an organization claiming to call itself Telomere. You got nothing on who organized this attack, though, did you?"

Mina and Akira shook their heads. Ranma nodded. "This was to be expected. These people are good at covering their tracks."

"That's to be expected." Mina replied.

"What seems so troubling, is that they would use humans to attempt the assassination." Vera said, getting Ranma to look at her sister's friend and protector.

"That is cause for concern. It almost makes me wonder what would possibly come from this. I guess we'll find out sooner or later. Anyways, sis, I see you've been a little busy."

Mina feinted an innocent look. "Me? Busy? Now, I wonder what would make you assume that I've been busy." Mina replied, mildly amused. This got Ranma to fume a little.

"Someone's not happy." Akira said, pointing to the fuming princess.

"By the way, Mina. I left a little present tied up on an antenna on that manmade island."

Mina raised her eyebrows in shock. "You've been in the Bund already?"

"That what it is? I wondered. Anyway, I left a huge vampire panda tied to the antenna of our new castle."

"Vampire Panda?" Mina deadpanned.

"That would be our idiot father, Mina. Didn't you wonder what happened to _**him**_?"

Mina scratched her head. "Not really, to be honest."

Akira looked confused. "Your father?"

"Our father, Akira, was a lowlife criminal scumbag who conned a lot of people by trying to sell me off in marriage for whatever he could get his hands on. Jusenkyo taught him a painful lesson...that's how I met Shampoo, got this amulet, and how I eventually got back here." Ranma explained.

Mina nodded in agreement. She looked out the the side of the chopper, and spotted the manmade island.

"There. It. Is." Ranma looked where she was looking.

"Your dream finally came true. I'm happy for you, sis."


	2. The First Day of School for Royalty

**The ****Lost Vampire Princess**

**Tarakus Deadmerit. Manic Fan**

**Author's Note: Welcome back, my repeat viewers and fans alike. The minute I posted this little piece, I got several messages about people favoriting and following this piece. I was...mildly surprised, to say the least. Anyways, Rumiko Takahashi and Nozomu Tamaki own their respective pieces...did anyone notice that Nozomu 'made' a cameo appearance in the first episode of the Anime version of Dance in the Vampire Bund? Yeah...just watch it. You'll see.**

**Thanks to Mr. Miliardo and god of all for the reviews! :D**

**chapter**

_**Emphasized**_

**_'_**_thoughts'_

_flashback_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>** The First Day of School for Royalty

Akira woke up the next day to find himself in quite the situation. He noticed several things out of place. One: he wasn't in his own room or his own bed for that matter. Two: He was in between a woman and a girl. The girl's blond hair radiated out, away from her. The woman was hugging Akira's arm rather tight, and between her breasts...this got Akira's eyes to widen. '_How did I manage to get into this situation? Not that I mind, but I'd prefer nothing awkward to come of this, if either or both of them wake up.' _Akira thought. He sat up and noticed, he was naked! He didn't have an answer for that one either. At that moment, Mina opened her eyes, slowly, blinked and looked at Akira.

"Good Morning, Akira." Mina said gently, sounding quite a bit older than she looked.

"Oh, heh heh, morning Princess." Akira replied nervously.

A certain red & blond head woke up and sat up, showing off her lithe and curvy body, her sleepware consisting mainly of a bra and a panty.

"Sis...why do I feel like an elephant sat on my arm? Oh, 'morning, Akira." Ranma said, sleepily.

Mina giggled, earning a glare from both Akira and Ranma, as it was very obvious that Akira had been sleeping on Ranma's arm. Sitting in a stool nearby, was an already wide awake Shampoo, in a nightie, sipping on what looked like blood.

"Morning, Your Highnesses." The purplette said setting the glass down.

"You drinkin' my Stigma again, Shampoo?" Ranma asked, shifting her hips around so her feet were touching the floor.

Shampoo giggled at the remark, and handed Ranma her glass of Stigma. Stigma, a blood substitute, was created by Mina, to keep vampires from randomly attacking Humans for their food source, while still giving them the ultimate high sought for, when feeding, as Mina was draining her own glass.

It was still dark in the room, before drapes and curtains were yanked wide open, exposing the room to sunlight.

"Oi! I don't need to be blind first thing in the morning! I'm a goddamn vampire for cryin' out loud!" Ranma said, raising her hand to shield her eyes. Mina hopped out of bed, rolling her eyes.

"250 or so years on the road, and you put up a fuss about the sun?" She muttered quietly.

"I heard that!" Ranma snapped. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Mina smirked before turning to face her sister.

"School, dear sis." Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Fine by me, just as long as I don't have to wear a mini skirt for a uniform bottom." Ranma replied, realizing too late, that she had just put her foot in her mouth, when three maids entered the room, getting dressing dividers out for the Princesses.

"Seems I put my foot in my mouth once again. Oh the shame." Ranma said, with a lot of sarcasm heaped onto the last statement. Mina came out, as one of the maids, a black haired woman held up Akira's pants. Akira tried to adamantly convince the maid that he could do it by himself, but got a threat, and with great reluctance, allowed the maid to dress him. Ranma came out, her hair done in a single braid of red and blond, tied with three leaf shaped ribbons, in the maroon blazer, and black mini-skirt of the school.

"Now I'm gonna have vampire boys and lesbians from all over school just waiting to sink their fangs into my cute ass." She said, turning around to reveal that her butt and panty were partially exposed, because the skirt was short on her long legs, only coming down to near mid-thigh.

Mina broke out in laughter, at Ranma's comment, while the werewolf in the room fainted from a nosebleed.

"Oi! Mina! Looks like your _**boyfriend**_ enjoyed the view." Ranma said, ice in her tone, and a bright fire engine red color in her face.

Mina scowled. "Did you have to rub it in my face Ranma?! Oh, it's enough to get me to scream in frustration. Argh!"

Ranma couldn't help the shit grin that appeared on her face. Akira rolled his eyes.

"Just being around the two of you, is mortifying." He said, as he walked out of the room, before realizing he wasn't at home.

_The School_

Ranma, who was sweating slightly under the sun, but thankful for certain pieces of jewelry that blocked it, glanced at the building, all the while, thinking of how the school was built for her kind.

"Please tell me you aren't gonna make me introduce myself as your sister. I'd rather remain anonymous, at least for the first few weeks." She pleaded to Mina, as they walked into the school.

"You can introduce yourself in whatever way you want, sis. I am not going to stop you." Mina replied nonchalantly. She actually didn't care, since Ranma registered herself under their shameful father's name. Mina sighed, and Akira shook his head, when Ranma rattled off all of the atrocities that their father had committed against her, as a kid, right up to Jusenkyo. It was then, that the tables had turned. The night before had been a bit of an eye opener, for both sisters, especially when Mina revealed that the Three Great Vampire Lords were the ones responsible for their mother's demise. Ranma shook her head._ Pitiful and typical of those three morons. They just couldn't keep it in their pants...but neither could Father._ Ranma mused to herself as they walked into the classroom.

Since the school was a private Christian school, instead of the teacher being in casual clothing, she was dressed as a nun (because she was one). Many of the students gasped, when they saw Mina. _Why does that not surprise me? _Ranma shook her head, and sighed. She noticed that many of her new classmates were looking between her, and Mina, and attempting to make some sort of connection.

"Attention, class. I'd like to introduce, uh, two new students to the school. They are Mina Ţepeş, and Ranma Saotome." The nun said, gesturing towards the girls.

"Hello. I am Mina Ţepeş, and I hope that we get along. Don't worry, I won't bite." Mina said, chuckling, when she saw some hesitation. One student in particular, sported long brown hair, with two silver hair clips, thin ovular frame glasses, and little makeup. Her body was almost ideal, near perfect curves gracing her frame. At the moment, her mouth was open agape. Mina finished with a fanged grin.

Ranma stood up next. "Hello, name's Ranma Saotome. I just returned from China recently, and I'm looking forward to working with you guys." She said, rubbing her hands together. She immediately sat down near Akira, ignoring Sister Laura.

"Ok...Princess, you can sit anywhere you like. Seems as though Ms. or Mr. Saotome chose their seat."

"Thank you, Sister Laura. I'd like a seat next to my servant...Akira Kaburagi." Mina smirked, causing Akira to snap his pencil in two, in his grip, and Ranma to facepalm, thinking_ way to go, sis for being so subtle. I am not that dense. _The class collectively gasped. It was almost comical to Ranma.

Sister Laura nervously chuckled, before replying with an affirmative.

"But, I'm afraid that today was just an introduction. I am needed elsewhere." Mina said, before leaving the room. Once she left, the students who weren't on the Student Council swarmed Akira, demanding details. All except for one. Ranma watched a young brunette with silvery blue eyes looking on the crowd, depressed. As soon as Ranma saw this she got up and went towards the student, hoping to be friends with her. But there was a slight complication to this plan, as the Student Council was supposedly conveining a conference.

_Student Council Meeting_

The tension in the room, as Nanami gathered her fellow student council members, was thick enough to cut with a knife, as Yuki Saegusa fought down her emotions, trying to hide a pain deep inside. Akira had been a friend since she was little, and it pained her a little that the Vampire Princess had walked back into her friend's life and taken over. Not that she could do anything. Deep within her soul, though, was finally the answer she was looking for. Her parents had died in a tragic accident years ago, leaving her alone to struggle with an incomprehnsible life. She just wanted to end it all, and start over, and becoming a vampire seemed to be that answer she was looking for. Trying to endure the Student Council President's anti-vampire rant, and her proclamation to see the director, Yuki was just about ready to give up, when she heard someone clear their throat.

Everyone turned to see Ranma standing in the door. Well, standing wasn't exactly the right word. More like she was leaning her back against the door.

"I thought I'd interrupt this little campfire session, before you put some plans in place. Let's get a few things straight. This school was established for the purpose of integrating vampires into human society, in hopes of co-existance. I, for one, agree with the Princess's stance...seeing as how I am her sister." That admission got everyone in the room to gasp.

"I'm not in this for attention. I'm in it for observation. I want to be sure that there won't be retaliation. If there is...I'll put an end to it. And when I say that, I mean it. There are things I've seen and done, that I regret, but some things, I don't regret at all. People close to me, who have been threatened in the past, usually got done in, by me. Herb, Saffron, Happosai," a few of the girls sighed when Ranma brought up the pervert martial artist's name, "Those who didn't learn, were killed or defeated by me. I will not hesitate to protect my sister. So please consider your actions carefully, President." Ranma finished her speech, and slowly walked down the hall, leaving everyone stunned. Nanami was disturbed at how Ranma delivered the speech...like she had experienced it.

_Director's office_

"Where are they?" Mina snarled, sipping Stigma from a straw. In the room with her, was Vera. The reason Mina was so impatient, was because Akira, and Ranma were late. Mina kept a seat at a couch, one of two in the room, lining a long oak table.

"Perhaps they're delayed." Vera replied, chuckling.

Right on cue, the door opened, revealing Ranma. She calmly walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I think I mellowed down the student council, a little. Especially when I revealed who all I fought. Got them speechless. But don't get your hopes up too much. They're still coming in to see us."

Mina chuckled. "Let them come, Ranma."

Sure enough, the Student Council's leaders walked in, haunted looks in their faces., almost as if they had heard the most terrifying story in all their lives.

"We wanted to apologize about before, Princesses Mina and Ranma. It's just that...humans have a tendency to fear what they don't understand." Nanami said, before rattling off a list of demands. Mina, who by this point was sitting in the director's chair, carefully listened. They eventually came to an agreement. The student council, and Mina and Vera, for that matter, left the room, leaving Ranma alone, with Yuki.

"Miss Saegusa..." Ranma said, getting Yuki to jump.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Yuki replied, nervously chuckling.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I've been keeping an eye on you for a while now. You have had interest in Akira, for quite some time, I might add. I don't suppose you know about his secret."

"What secret?" Yuki asked, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"If Akira is on an island full of vampires, but isn't a vampire, then he's got to be something else, right? Logic only dictates that this is so." Ranma replied.

Yuki shook her head. She didn't know. She was caught off guard by Ranma's next statement.

"I am sorry about your parents, Yuki. It's not the easiest thing to live without, I can assure you. I've lost my own mother, to unfair tragedy. If there is anything I can do to help you, pleas don't hesitate to let me know, okay?" Ranma said, gently taking Yuki's hands into her own and patting them in sympathy. It was hard, moving on after hearing about her mother's death from Mina. It enraged her further, when she found out it was by the hands of the Three Lords. Looking back at Yuki, Ranma saw the innocent girl nod, and leave. Once she left, Ranma was lef in the office alone. Shampoo wouldn't be by for several more minutes.

Ranma walked over to a desk in the room that was designated her own, and started working on homework, and possible legislation to shove down the Japanese Government's throat, about establishing a Self Defense Force for the Bund. Working long into the night, she didn't know about the Vampires who had ransacked the Student Council room, making off with the Student Council President. If it wasn't for the fact that they were being chased out by a glowing green vampire, Ranma wouldn't have known about the kidnapping.

But as Ranma watched figures fleeing into the night, and watched one of those figures discharge a green ki blast, at that moment, she knew who this person was: Her old rival, Ryoga Hibiki.

She shook her head. Perhaps she was imagining things when she saw that person, but she could've sworn she saw Ryoga. Damn Bacon Breath, anyway.

* * *

><p>Ranma stumbled into bed late that night, oblivious to Mina, who was reading a book, and Akira, who was already asleep.<p>

"So, what do you think of school?" Mina whispered.

"I swear we've already got problems. We've got a slight Telemere infiltration in that school. And it seems that one of my rivals was in the area too. The fact that I'm in bed right now is a miracle. I guess this is what it means to be a Ţepeş...getting hammered at work...no stinkin' decent sleep...worrying about something important...I get it now. Although, I had a strange chat with a Yuki Saegusa. I'll tell you when we get into the office, tomorrow." Ranma went at length.

"You better. I'm expecting a lot of headaches already, with this Telomere organization. Well, enough about that. Good night." Mina said, setting down her book.

_Just like that, she's out. How can sis be so confident, when there's so much shit going on? I'm practically breaking out in a cold sweat as a result of what happened, and she's being calm?! Maybe I'm losing my mind, but I may just be tired too._

Ranma thought about it further before sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, folks. The second chapter is done. Had to really think about where to go with that one. So, Ryoga makes a cameo appearance...but we get to see him in the next chapter! We'll find out just what it is that Yuki wants from Ranma...and Ryoga will make an official appearance. Until then, kiddies, please continue to read and possibly review. <strong>

**Tarakus Deadmerit. Manic Fan**


End file.
